


My R

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Also abrupt beginning and end, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, My R - Freeform, Other sad characters not quite specified, Sad Aaron Burr, Sad Alexander Hamilton, Sad John Laurens, Sad Peggy Schuyler, Song Lyrics, but also probably not that good, this is kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: Something I had an idea for and just had to get it down. It's not very detailed, but enjoyOrCharacters react to "My R" but its not an existing animatic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	My R

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I would have put this in a "Hamilton reacts to fandom things" work, but it felt like it'd be kind of an abrupt, angst start. So I did it as a oneshot.

In a flash, fifteen people found themselves in a room with couches and a screen

_“Please remain calm, you are in no danger. You’re here to watch something. If you have questions, just ask and I’ll answer them to the best of my abilities._

**Just as I was about to take my shoes**

**Off of the rooftop there I see**

**A girl with braided hair there before me**

**Despite myself I go and scream;**

**"Hey**

**Don't do it, please"**

**_“My R”_ **

**_Tw. Suicide._ **

Everyone suddenly became concerned.

“Was that Burr and John?”

“I think? What were they doing? Was John about to jump off the roof of that building?”

“And what was Burr doing up there?”

**Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?**

**I couldn't care less either way**

Alex rolled his eyes. Burr didn’t care about anything

**To be honest I was somewhat pissed;**

Lafayette tilted his head in confusion. Why would Aaron be mad? Was he mad at John?

**This was an opportunity missed**

Theodosia frowned. Judging from some of the others expressions, they’d caught on as well.

**The girl with braided hair told me her woes**

**"You've probably heard it all before;**

**I really thought that he may be the one**

**But then he told me he was done"**

John scowled. Francis Kinloch was, at the moment, one of the few people he had even a somewhat low opinion of. The sheer audacity of him to-just...he was just the worst. Maybe he was being a bit dramatic, but still.

**For God's sakes please!**

Everyone jumped when the song suddenly got louder. 

Alex was especially surprised. He’d never seen the man get this angry.

**Are you serious? I just can't believe**

**That for some stupid reason you got here before me**

Herc glanced at Aaron out of the corner of his eye, concerned. Was Burr up there too...no, he couldn’t claim that quite yet.

**Are you upset 'cause you can't have what you wanted?**

**You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!**

Angelica tilted her head slightly in confusion. What was that supposed to mean.

**"I'm feeling better thank you for listening!"**

**The girl with braided hair then disappeared**

Everyone, especially Alex and John, breathed a sigh of relief when John left the roof.

**"Alright, today's the day" or so I thought**

Martha frowned. Surely not...

**Just as I took both of my shoes off**

“What’s with the shoes? There was something about that at the beginning too.”

_“Right. In Japanese culture, when a student intended to commit suicide, they typically take off their shoes to pretty much indicate that they hadn’t been murdered or anything.”_

**There was but a girl short as can be**

Angelica and Eliza both gasped quietly before wrapping Peggy in a hug. She seems just as surprised.

**Despite myself, I go and scream**

**The petite girl told me her woes**

**"You've probably heard it all before;**

**Everyone ignores me, everyone steals**

**I don't fit in with anyone here."**

Both Catherine and Philip felt their heart sink. Was Peggy really feeling that ostracized?

**For God's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe**

**That for some stupid reason you got here before me**

**'Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home!**

Angelica nodded to herself. She, and Eliza of course, would never stop loving their little sister.

**There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know?**

The image of the Schuyler family was bittersweet, given the sight moments earlier.

**"I'm hungry" said the girl as she shed a tear**

**The girl short as can be then disappeared**

Peggy’s family relaxed slightly. 

**And like that, there was someone every day**

Herc and Lafayette looked at each other, surprised to find they’d appeared in this video.

**I listened to their tale, I made them turn away**

Catherine and Philip looked rather alarmed that all three of their daughters had shown up in this video.

**And yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way I could**

**Let out all this pain**

**For the very first time, there I see**

**Someone with the same pains as me**

Alex couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised that he was there. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t at least given the idea some consideration.

**Having done this time and time again**

**She wore a yellow cardigan**

**"I just wanna stop the scars that grow**

**Every time that I go home**

**That's why I came up here instead"**

Washington was more than a little concerned for his Aide. That thin smile, he wasn’t sure why, but something about it seemed somewhat familiar.

**That's what the girl in the cardigan said**

**Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?**

**I couldn't care less either way**

**But in the moment I just screamed**

**Something that I did not believe**

**"Hey**

**Don't do it, please."**

Theodosia squeezed her husband's hand tightly.

**Agh- what to do!? I can't stop this girl, oh this is new!**

Rachel’s hands clenched the fabric of her dress. Was he really unable to do anything?

**For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew**

**But even so, please just go away so I can see**

**Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!**

**"I guess today is just not my day"**

**She looked away from me and then she disappeared**

_“I guess that works?”_ Martha thought, concerned for everyone’s mental health.

**There's no one here today, I guess it's time**

Alexander glanced over quickly at Aaron in alarm. The man’s eyes were slightly narrowed, but other than that, there was nothing to indicate any sort of emotion.

**It's just me, myself and I**

**There's no one who can interfere**

**No one to get in my way here**

**Taking off my yellow cardigan**

**_Aaron shrugged off his blazer, stepping up onto the railing_ **

**Watching my braids all come undone**

**This petite girl short as can be**

**Is gonna jump now and be free**

The room was tense until the final frame, showing a hand grabbing Aaron’s wrist.

_“That is all, have a nice day._


End file.
